


Twinkle, Twinkle, Porn Star

by ladyknightanka



Category: Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief (2010), Percy Jackson RPF, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Innuendo, M/M, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Violence, RPF, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyknightanka/pseuds/ladyknightanka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While bored during a film break, Logan decides to watch Jake's episode of Supernatural and is promptly cursed. Jake, however, prefers to call it a blessing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twinkle, Twinkle, Porn Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Originally posted [here](http://ladyknightanka.livejournal.com/20290.html). It's only my second time writing RPF, so go easy on me. Hope you enjoy! :)

  


  


-

Twinkle, Twinkle, Porn Star

-

  


  


“See you in the morning, superstar,” Jake says, after another grueling day of filming for _The Sea of Monsters_. He's leaning casually against the wall parallel Logan's hotel room entrance, but when the younger actor rolls his eyes, albeit with a fond smile, Jake grins and pushes off from the plaster surface. He tips an imaginary hat and, with a final wink, starts off for his own room.

“Night, Jake,” Logan shouts after him. His costar disappears around the corner hall and Logan ducks inside, still smiling.

Soon, the expression dissolves. Well, not _soon_ so much as an hour or four later. Logan stays upright just long enough to watch the grime from his stunts disperse into the shower drain, before he's ready for bed. But sleep, terrible Morpheus, as he's known to Logan's current character, dances out of his grasp like the cruel bastard he knows it to be. Greek gods just aren't personable enough.

It's who-knows-how-late at night when, with bloodshot eyes, he blinks at the T.V. It might be strange, since he's an actor, but Logan isn't actually much for it. He prefers to be behind the screen – pun intended, but only because he's so tired that his poor play on words actually makes him giggle.

It's with a defeated sigh that Logan plucks a universal remote off his bedside table and starts the T.V. up. He's not expecting Jake's frowning face to assail him when he does. _Supernatural_ , the viewing info reads, and Logan's already missed about twenty minutes, but damn does Jake look good on a seventy inch T.V. set. Or anywhere.

Logan lays back on the pillows the hotel maid fluffed for him and watches the Winchesters find out about their secret half-brother. He almost wishes he hadn't fallen behind after season three, because this is one of the shows he remembers as being riveting, and he's nearly as heartbroken as Dean when the coffin opens to expose Adam's apparently long-dead corpse.

Then Jake, the horrible home-wrecker, picks up where he left off, now the ghoul who had killed the Winchesters' brother, but rather than being thrown off by the savageness, Logan can't stop watching as Sam is tied down to a table and sliced open. Logan leans forward so far on the bed that he almost falls off, once Jake begins sucking the prop blood off his fingers.

The episode ends and leaves Logan so frustrated, he can't even appreciate the _Supernatural_ stars' pensive expressions, though they've got those down to an art form. Instead, Logan goes and takes another shower. A cold one. He hates Jake and his stupid, so-not-an-Adonis face sometimes.

He finally sleeps, but his dreams are plagued by that selfsame face. It's Logan tied up by Jake's magic hands, it's Logan Jake puts his mouth all over, like he can't in any network T.V. drama without an angry mom or two calling in. It's Logan Jake elicits screams from, this time, except they're screams of pleasure, not pain.

The next morning, they are filming the first scene aboard the Princess Andromeda, where Percy finally reunites with Luke again after his betrayal at Camp Halfblood the year before. Logan sends a curse out to the fates when Jake sees him in hair and make up, grins and twirls around.

“Do you like Luke's new wardrobe, dude? Think it makes my butt look big?” Jake asks, blithe as ever, in a tailored white button down and black dress pants that decidedly make him look anything _but_ fat.

Logan swallows and is glad that they're soon flagged down by their director. Both Jake and Brandon shoot him strange looks as they pass, while Alexandria's eyes are bright and knowing, channeling Annabeth's intrinsic cleverness. Logan kind of hates her.

He stumbles through more takes than usual, mostly because he keeps catching Jake's eyes and messing up, then wonders if he cut off a voodoo priestess in traffic when Jake corners him during their break – earlier than usual, thanks to his many, many errors.

“What's wrong?” Jake asks. His eyes are such a bright, intense blue. They hold the same focus that the ghoul's did last night, before it tried to _eat_ Sam Winchester. Logan tells himself he doesn't want to get eaten, least of all by Jake freaking Abel. Logan is a bad liar, especially to himself.

Logan clears his throat and manages to say, “N-nothing. Nothing's wrong.” He tries to get around Jake to start for the buffet line, but the taller man cuts him off, his arms crossed in a no nonsense way. “Fine, I don't even need coffee!”

The moment he makes to pivot around, Jake grabs him by the shoulders and pulls him down. They're chest to back now, Jake's mouth close enough to Logan's ear that he can't restrain a shudder. “Come on, Logan, what's up, man? I'm worried about you.”

Jake sounds like a kicked puppy. A puppy _Logan_ kicked. Logan can't resist the dejected voice. “F-fine,” he grits out, his ears and face already red. “So, um, I may have seen your guest star appearance on _Supernatural_ yesterday.”

He wants to clarify more, but it's embarrassing enough already, and it gets even more difficult when Jake says, “Oh yeah?” his chin pressed into the crook of Logan's neck. Logan vaguely wonders if Jake's parents ever taught him anything about societal niceties, because the film crew is staring – heck, _everyone_ , even the one girl who comes by only to replace bagels at the buffet, is staring. “Did you like it?” Jake breathes against the younger actor's ear, unaware of anyone else. His arms lower along Logan's body and come to a stop at his waist, constricting there. “Because, Logan, I'd be flattered if you did.”

Logan can almost _feel_ Jake's smirk against his skin. _He knows_. “We, uh, we have to get back to work,” Logan reminds him, a little too quickly.

“'Course we do.” Jake laughs and releases him. Logan heads for the set again, but halts when Jake calls after him, “And, Logan? I wouldn't mind taking you out for a cup of coffee in town – you know, to make up for the one you couldn't get.”

Before Logan can reply, Jake saunters off, like he already knows Logan won't refuse. Jake also knows that Logan won't sleep that night, because he shows up at Logan's doorstep with rope behind his back. The horrible, cruel, wonderful, gorgeous bastard.

Logan may or may not have woken everyone in the hotel up by screaming that.

  


  


-

And Thus Logan's Dream Came True  
The End

-

  


  



End file.
